A Waltz
by LawlietLover7
Summary: A formal ball is hosted by the Police agency as a charity event in the support against Kira. L wants to go but Light refuses to dance...but L always gets his way, whether Light likes it or not. An LxLight oneshot. Rated T. Yaoi. Warning: Slight OOC.


"No. There is no freaking way I am going to a…a…what was it again?" Light said stubbornly.

L and Light sat in the main room of the taskforce headquarters. The computers in front of them were long forgotten as they stared at each other. L was busy finishing up his bag of chocolate chip cookies while Light sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. He glared at L, his auburn hair falling into his light brown eyes.

"It's a ball, Light-kun. The police agency hosts one once every year in winter. Even though we have been on rough terms with the police, we are still invited," L said in his monotone voice. "Besides, this ball is a great charity event to support the anti-Kira investigation. It raises money for more devices and gadgets to use to track Kira down."

"I don't do balls though," Light grumbled.

L licked some crumbs off of his fingers before speaking. "You know Light; I think a little dancing would do you some good. We've been so stressed over this whole Kira case. Why not agree to this?"

"Because for one_, I don't dance!_ And two, why the heck do you even want to go? I would think you would be more worried about protecting your identity!"

"Light-kun, you and the other five members of the task force are the only ones who know of my true identity. The police force and guests at this ball won't know who I am."

"You'll draw attention to yourself just like you did at college," Light added smugly, hoping this would make L second guess himself.

But L just shrugged his shoulders as he slouched over in his chair. "So? People will just think I am some weird guy who somehow managed to make it onto the list for this party."

Light stood up while slamming his hands on the desk before him. "We are not going Ryuzaki! I do not want to go and you can't make me!" Light yelled.

L raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'm pretty sure your father and your family will disagree with this. The police members invited to this ball can bring their friends and family in case you've forgotten. Your father will have a fit if he finds out you won't go."

Light rolled his eyes. "Like I care? I'm an adult, he can't make me."

L sighed and stood up while slipping his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Light-kun, you are really stubborn. But please, just come to this ball with me? You know I am socially awkward around people I do not know very well. You're the only person aside from Watari who knows me best. You could…protect me?"

Light looked over and stared at the black pools of ebony watching him. After a minute of this, Light let out a sigh of defeat and caved in. "Fine. I'll go. But no dancing."

L smiled slightly and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Light's neck. "You are awful at fighting against my charms Light-kun," he whispered into Light's ear.

Light shivered and wrapped his arms around L's waist, pulling him closer. "And you are awfully cunning," he murmured.

L smirked. _Yes, he was indeed cunning. But what good detective isn't?_

The Anti-Kira Charity Ball was on Christmas Eve. L and Light arrived with the other task force members in a very normal looking car. L would've liked to take one of their much nicer cars but because Watari made L promise not to draw too much attention to himself, they had to take a car that blended in with the others. When they arrived, Light helped L out of the car. They were both dressed in fine tuxedos borrowed from Watari. L reached up and itched at the white collar of his as they walked into the large building.

"I must say, wearing this tux has certainly made me that much more grateful of my white shirt and jeans," he mumbled as he shrugged around in his black jacket uncomfortably. The tux really didn't give him much room to slouch over but he still managed to.

Light snickered. "You really do look different in that tux, Ryuzaki."

L sighed and they walked inside. The ballroom was very large, with vaulted ceilings and marble flooring. Candles were lit all around the room and elaborate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, glittering magnificently. Soft music could be heard drifting around the room in the entry way. L took Light's hand discreetly and they moved through the crowds towards the music. L always had a soft spot for classical music.

When they reached the actual ballroom, they came across the sight of many couples waltzing across the marble floor. L looked over at Light who was shaking his head slightly at the sight.

"What? You don't approve?" L asked him.

Light looked at him while frowning. "This all just seems to be too much. I didn't think it would be this elaborate."

L chuckled and pulled Light with him through the crowds. Eventually they found themselves amidst the dancing couples and L turned to Light.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to dance tonight?" Light asked darkly, his light brown eyes darted around to the couples twirling past them.

L stepped forward and placed a hand on Light's chest, slipping a finger secretly inside his buttoned shirt.

"Not even just one dance?" he whispered while looking up at Light suggestively.

Light blushed and sighed. He took L's left hand in his right and wrapped his other arm around his waist. The two men began waltzing across the marble floors amongst the other couples. Some people stopped to stare at them, probably confused as to why there were two men dancing with each other. But both Light and L could care less. They glided smoothly across the floor with perfectly placed steps.

"You dance fairly well Ryuzaki," Light said down to the raven haired detective. "How did you learn to dance like this?"

L shrugged. "Growing up, Watari taught me anything I wanted to know. One time I asked him to teach me how to waltz and so he did. I practiced often in my free time and grew quite skilled."

This brought up a rather humorous image of L waltzing with an invisible person around his bedroom at night in his pajamas. Light chuckled to himself and tightened his grip around L.

"Aside from that, I thought you said you didn't dance Light?" L asked him curiously.

Light rolled his eyes. "I only said I didn't, I never said I couldn't."

L smiled gently. "Fair enough."

The music of the small orchestra grew louder, the stringed instruments growing louder and echoing off the stone walls of the room. Light spun around with L, holding L out to spin beneath his fingers before pulling him back. They twirled gracefully, as though they were the only two people in the room. All the other people disappeared, melting in the background. The only person Light could see was L and L alone.

When the soft melody came to a close, they stopped and just stared into the other's eyes. Eventually applause could be heard as the audience cheered for the orchestra. But L and Light could only gaze into the other's eyes in amazement. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests.

"That was…enchanting," L breathed while gazing up at Light.

Light swallowed, he was lost for words.

"I do think my opinion has been changed about balls, Ryuzaki."

"Oh? So what do you have to say about them now?" L asked with a smirk. The light of triumph shined brightly in his ebony eyes.

"All I can say is, if it is a ball accompanied with you, I would take on a hundred Kira accusations to dance with you again."

L laughed and leaned in close, placing his lips at Light's tender ear. "In that case, we have all evening to dance while we are here. But be warned, tomorrow you are in for much more interrogating about Kira to make up for it. I'm going to hold you to your words Light-kun."

Light's heart skipped a beat as he felt L's hot breath brush against his ear. "Normally I would protest to this but…strangely I don't mind."

L chuckled. "Then let us dance, _Kira_."

Light rolled his eyes but smiled softly while allowing himself to be dragged back into a waltz with his lover. He would be accused of being Kira a lot the next day. Perhaps too much for him to handle. But if it was the payment for being able to dance with the one he loved, then it was worth it.

"I love you Ryuzaki," Light whispered.

The detective smiled, his eyelids lowered slightly with passion. "I love you too, Light-kun."


End file.
